


The Dark Parts Of My Thoughts

by SpookyBren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING.</p>
<p>look at the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Parts Of My Thoughts

Josh stood in front of his bathroom mirror in only his boxers, tears streaming down his face, door locked.

He looked himself over, noticing every flaw. Everything he hated about himself. He went numb thinking about what he was about to do. He looked down and side to side. First setting his eyes on the open pill bottle that would soon be empty, and then the razor blade which would spill his blood.

Josh turned on the tap, filling the glass from the counter with warm water. It makes the pills go down easier. He set the glass down and dumped the pills from the pill bottle onto the counter.

He ran a hand through his messy pink hair and took at deep breath wiping away his tears. Josh put the first pill on his tongue, took a sip of water and swallowed. Then he did the same with the second, and the third, and the forth, and kept going until there were. No more pills left. 

Josh felt shaky so he stepped back and slid down again the wall untill his butt his the floor and his knees where to his chest, but not before grabbing the razor from the counter.

The tears came back as he felt sick to his stomach and it crossed his mind for only a moment maybe he should make himself throw up, but decided against it because he's already though long and hard about this, this is what he wanted.

With shaky hands Josh drug the blade over his wrist in decent sized horizontal lines. He let out a shaky moan but kept going until about half of his forearm was bright red.

His breathing got rugged and he remembered he didn't write a note. He should call someone so they would find his body and it would just lay here untill no one had heard from him in a couple days.

Josh pulled out his phone and decided on Tyler because he would owe him an apology for ruining the band anyways. Josh hit Tyler's contact and weakly held the phone to his ear.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri--

"Hello?" 

"Tyler"

"Josh? Hey man, you okay? You sound tired"

"Ty, m sorry"

"What? Why are you sorry?"

For a moment all Tyler heard was a long breath and a moan of pain.

"Josh what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I just want-ed t-to say sorry a-and g-ood-bye"

"What?! Josh what are you talking about?!"

No answer.

"Josh!"

No answer.

"Josh hang on! I'm on my way over!" Tyler said as he franticly pulled his shoes on and grabbed his keys. He hung up on Josh and called 911.

"911, how can I help you?"

"I need an ambulance to 438 grace Ave, I think my friend is trying to hurt himself!"

"Okay, an ambulance and some officers are on their way" 

Tyler arrived at Josh's apartment first, the front door was unlocked. He ran through the apartment yelling Josh's name untill he saw the bathroom door was closed.

"Josh!" He yelled banging on the door.

"Josh please open the door! Josh!"

Tyler grabbed the handle and tried but found it to be locked. Tyler felt sick. Then he was being pushed aside by a police officer while other worked on the door. Once it was open, all Tyler saw was blood and Josh's legs out in front of him. He wasn't moving.

"Josh!" He cried as the officer held him back.

Tyler must have blacked out because the next thing he saw was Josh's body being carried away on a stretcher. Then he was put in a car and driven the the hospital where he met up with Josh's family.

Josh was in stable condition after getting his stomach pumped and his wrist bandaged. They gave Josh fluids and blood through an IV in his right arm. 

He was stable but he was also in a coma.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling pretty down and had to get this out of my system.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
